


Kiss and Tell

by mogwai_do



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory just needs to get it out of his system, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

Amy was right: the Doctor was a good kisser, which was actually very reassuring. Amy was honest, it was one of the things Rory loved about her, and even though he hadn’t meant to, he’d doubted her in this. Now though he could accept her offhand comment as mere truth and not be too bothered by the fact that she still occasionally tried to get a kiss off the Doctor from time to time. Rory might be tempted to try it himself, if he didn’t have a massive freak out later anyway. It was like kissing a breath mint, all tingly and cool but not. And not minty either actually: the taste of him was something else, nothing like anything Rory knew and he could only call it alien.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had started it, maybe it had always been there, seeded in childhood make-believe of the Raggedy Doctor, or maybe it was just that now he knew the Doctor better. Rory had never been able to ignore the Doctor’s alienness like Amy did. He’d trained as a nurse, he knew humans, he was used to being observant of humans, so it had always taken him a second to parse the Doctor’s weird double-heartbeat and think, not human, to feel the slightly too smooth, slightly too cool skin and not worry about possible hypothermia. He wasn’t sure when his bewilderment had become fascination either, but when Amy had wondered out loud if the Doctor had heard them that one time in the corridor, his reaction had been altogether far from distress.

Maybe it was all the sex, not that he was complaining, not at all, but it seemed like everything was coloured by it now. The number of times the Doctor had walked in, wherever Amy had decided would be a good place for it, just after they’d got themselves decent again... 

Rory wasn’t entirely sure that the Doctor, for all his apparent obliviousness, didn’t know exactly what he’d just missed – timing was everything and he was a Lord of that apparently. Then again he hadn’t complained about the uses they’d put the TARDIS swimming pool to, or the console room, or the kitchen, or the wardrobe, or that weird garden with all the clocks, or... Anyway, the Doctor hadn’t said anything and he certainly hadn’t seemed bothered, so maybe that was why Rory was currently trying to stick his tongue as far down his throat as he could.

He’d talked to Amy about it after the first dream because that was another thing that was great about Amy: she’d grown up being the weird one, so she was rarely fazed by anything, even if her brand new husband had just confessed to maybe, possibly fancying her imaginary friend. It had made him feel a bit better to know she didn’t mind and he’d always known she’d felt the same about the Doctor even when he had been just an imaginary friend and not a universe-saving alien.

But then she’d wanted to compare fantasy notes and Rory had drawn the line, not because he was embarrassed, even though he was. He didn’t have Amy’s imagination and the explicit word pictures she’d drawn for him had led to, well, more sex, really, actually quite a lot of sex, very good sex in fact, but all Rory had to offer in return were vague, amorphous dreams that never quite came clear. Anyway, it wasn’t about that: it was because it felt vaguely disrespectful somehow. The Doctor had done so much for them, for everyone really even if they didn’t know it, and it seemed a poor way to repay his self-sacrifice.

Amy disagreed, but then she was busy constructing fantasies involving all three of them that Rory wasn’t too sure he wanted to hear about. But then she’d begun to flesh out her fantasies with the little actual evidence she had and that was when she had waxed lyrical about the Doctor’s kiss. Maybe it was a little odd, but Rory reckoned that fixating on that was way better than thinking about any of the other stuff his dreams may or may not have contained.

He possibly shouldn’t have said anything about it though, because Amy was quick, which he loved, but she was also tenacious, which he had to admit he kind of loved too, even though sometimes he thought it might be easier if he didn’t. She was the one who’d told him to ask the Doctor and Rory knew he’d gone bright red even just at the idea of it, but Amy had been completely enthused. She’d argued that the Doctor wasn’t human, so human rules didn’t apply, and as weird as he was, if Rory just asked and told him why, he’d probably do it, because the Doctor was many things, but above all he was kind.

Rory had even briefly considered it because, well, it might get it out of his system, and he was a happily married man now. Yet whatever this was with the Doctor it didn’t touch what he felt for Amy, but it was very strange to feel both. He hadn’t really meant to actually do it though; he’d hoped the fascination would just fade away on its own if he ignored it for long enough, but he’d been looking for Amy when he arrived in the console room and the Doctor had just been there.

There’d been a light shining up from something on the console and Rory still couldn’t quite get over the TARDIS’s resolute refusal to look like a proper spaceship console. It had been a weird, dappled not-quite-coloured light and it had shone on the Doctor’s pale skin like moonlight through clouds, making him look young and old and alien and familiar all at the same time.

Rory hadn’t meant to speak, but the words had fallen out of his mouth anyway. And then they’d just kept on falling, idiotic things about aliens and consent and cultural differences, as Rory had grown steadily redder. The Doctor had watched him at first in confusion and then with a kind of gently amused patience and then Rory’s words had run out and he’d stood there like an idiot with absolutely no clue what the Doctor was thinking – which actually was pretty much business as usual now that he thought about it.

“So, when you and Amy kissed…” Because he couldn’t make himself look any more of an idiot if he just came out and asked now.

“Oh Rory, I thought you understood that,” and the Doctor sounded just a little sad.

“I do,” and he did, because Amy had chosen him and Amy was honest and he loved her. “But, I mean, you’re an alien, yeah, and even some human cultures don’t like kissing, so I wondered, well, do Time Lords kiss?”

The Doctor blinked, “Time Lords? No. Or, well… No, not really. Not big on touching at all as a rule, it’s a species thing.”

Rory struggled to assimilate this, “But you do: you hug people, you hold hands. You kiss?”

The Doctor just looked at him then, “Yes, well I’ve been around a while – I’ve picked up all sorts of bad habits.” And his lips curved up a little, inviting Rory to share the joke, and Rory thought that was ultimately where he lost his mind because he just stepped in, slid one hand along the Doctor’s jaw, and kissed him.

He wondered if Amy would be jealous because the Doctor didn’t immediately try to back away from him, but with a distant corner of his mind he thought probably not, she would want details though. He swayed a little closer until they were almost touching and Rory found his hand at the Doctor’s waist, where it always gravitated with Amy, but there were no giving curves, just spare muscle and possibly he felt just a little bit weirded out when the Doctor’s hand came to rest on his shoulder because it couldn’t be anything but male. But then he felt the not-quite-warm slide of the Doctor’s tongue over his lower lip and breathed in that strange not-human scent, and he knew Amy’s demand wouldn’t be a problem because there was no way he was going to forget any of this. 

His teeth caught at the Doctor’s lip and he felt the way the Doctor’s hands tightened briefly on his shoulders and then the Doctor did something with his tongue that made Rory’s whole mouth tingle and his knees buckle and Rory got harder faster than he ever wanted to with another bloke, even if he was an alien. Rory drew back with a gasp, pulling his hands away more slowly and fighting the urge to cover himself because then the Doctor really would notice. He looked up to see the Doctor watching him, a faint hint of concern in his eyes.

Rory swallowed and tried to ignore how empty his mouth felt. “Err, thanks,” he offered, really not entirely sure that covered it, but needing to say something. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, resisting the urge to adjust himself and really not wanting to hang around because he loved Amy’s fearlessness, but he didn’t share it. And if only to himself, and, well, probably Amy, he’d admit he was scared of quite where it might all end up if the Doctor allowed it.

“You’re welcome,” the Doctor replied easily, the concern fading, and if it was replaced by a certain amusement then Rory didn’t want to know and reckoned it was probably well-deserved anyway.

He waved a finger vaguely towards the balcony stairs, “I’ll just… I should… Err.” He took a breath, “I was looking for Amy, actually.”

The Doctor grinned, “Ah, I think she said she was going to the wardrobe room.”

Rory nodded and turned back the way he’d come. “Thanks,” he called again with a glance over his shoulder. Moving quickly was difficult but it was that or possibly near fatal embarrassment if he hung around in the Doctor’s presence any longer right now, besides if he found Amy quickly she’d probably approve of his actions, and his current state, entirely.

The Doctor waved a hand absently in farewell as Rory made his escape and turned back to the console and if it put his back to the balcony so that he didn’t see the red-headed shape dart quickly from behind the screen to the exit, then it was purely coincidental. But he smiled to himself and made a note not to go into the wardrobe room for a while, just to be sure.

FIN


End file.
